


Meant To Be

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John是如何在一个Alpha与Omega几乎灭绝的世界上发现真正的自己……</p>
<p>原文连接见内</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mianmaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianmaru/gifts).
  * A translation of [Meant To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909135) by [Mianmaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianmaru/pseuds/Mianmaru). 



——————————

John Watson一直觉得自己是个普通人。要说不寻常的大概有两点，一是身高，二是他确实很喜欢危险。大多数人对他的认知也和他自己一样。当然，除了Sherlock。John实在说不准咨询侦探先生知晓些什么连他本人都无甚自知的东西，不过毫无疑问，那对他的工作以及（很可能在）日常处事方面都有所助益。

由于父母婚姻不睦又早早葬身火灾，更由于十岁时被不同的家庭领养导致和姐姐分开，John的童年很快就结束了。他从不谈及那段与Harry分离的漫长时光。他知道，这种程度的家事也算不上什么特别（尽管对于父母他只记得酒精引起的争吵，那仍令他心有余悸）。他仅存的童年快乐回忆就只有房屋后的一条小溪，他在那儿试图捞鱼，而姐姐在草地上看着他大笑。

他也没问过Harry为何会酗酒，不过他相当肯定Harry不太幸运，收养她的家庭与自己的不一样。每次想到她可能的遭遇，John就会感觉有一股保护欲在膨胀。他时不时会有酸楚之感，令他躁动而不安，只有反复的深呼吸和浓茶才能使之平息。

Harry21岁时从巴兹医学院的学生名册上找到了19岁的John。当时她已经酒精成瘾，而那更坚定了John参军的决心。从他父母死去的那一天起他就拼命想照顾好姐姐，想离开那个地方，但他依然无力保护自己的家。John感到无助，感到力不从心。

在阿富汗，John逐渐体会到自我价值，逐渐学会控制。突然间一切又画上了句号，仿佛是有神明把他踢回那愚蠢可笑的、无比厌恶的平凡生活中。

他几乎要放弃。

但Sherlock出现了，带着危险，激情，还有他人生中初次体会到的——归属感。

*  
——  
*

那是John搬进221b不久之后的某天。他锁上门，拉上窗帘，然后坐到床上慢慢解开裤子。甫一碰到软趴趴的性器他就轻叹一声。已经有两个礼拜没自慰了，他的老二很快在手中变得精神抖擞。他耐心地，从容不迫地撸动自己，可惜想要释放的冲动却不断递增着。

闭上眼，John开始想象有一个高个儿又白皙的女人正饥渴地舔舐自己的老二。她的黑色卷发垂落在充满欲望的灰蓝色眼睛上。

John加快动作，加快呼吸；突然他顿住了。猛地睁开眼，他震惊地望向自己那个迅速萎顿的老二，拇指正停顿在根部一处小小的隆起之上。John能看的一清二楚，手指的触感也十分明晰。他的心怦怦直跳，脑子里思绪飞转。显然，当勃起消退之后，那个隆起也会变小。John的手落到床单上。他茫然地盯着自己的老二拼命思考有什么医学根据。结果一无所获。

接下来四天John都没自慰。

——————

当John蹑手蹑脚地上楼时Sherlock正坐在餐桌旁，全神贯注地看着显微镜里某个小样本。

他轻轻地锁上门，脱掉裤子。基于上一次的意外他还有些紧张，但隔了这么久他必须解决生理需要。

他花了比平常久一点儿的时间来放松。他先是把手在老二上放了几分钟，感受掌心与性器之间那层短裤的布料。接着为了冷静他又深呼吸好几下，最后才把手伸进裤头抚摸自己。性器在爱抚下慢慢抬起头，握住根部的话也依然能触到小小的隆起。

John闭着眼睛集中精神感受那一处的大小和质地。估摸着该起码有一平方厘米的凸起吧。绝对是比上一次要大。John小心地按压它。不痛。他觉得……挺不错的。事实上该说爽得不得了。一股强烈的颤栗窜过John的小腹，大腿，让他肌肉绷紧，呼吸急促。

John知道自己该担心才对，但感觉实在太好。他已无法忍耐住不去轻轻撸动了。每抚摸几下他就按一按老二根部，体会那种颤栗的快感。并且那快感还与时俱增。

脑袋靠进枕头里的John因高潮临近而呻吟起来。他激烈地动作着，想象有一双饱满的唇亲吻自己的皮肤，还有灵巧纤长的手指爱抚大腿内侧。最后又撸动了一下，他牢牢地握住性器根部，在释放的强烈快感中大声呜咽着射了出来。他甚至感到精液喷洒在胸口，腹部，整个身体都因这前所未有的高潮而弓起。

捱到最后一丝余韵也消散，John瘫倒在床上。他甚至来不及稍微清理一下就睡着了。

——————

尽管努力不去多想，John还是不断担心着老二上的异状。在那次奇妙又激烈的体验过后两天他去泌尿科就诊了。身为医生John自己也知道那个东西绝对不正常。他已经排除了一些最不可能的诊断。那既不是性病也不是赘生物。要说肿瘤也不太可能，不过John无法确定。

他走进诊室，十分紧张。Rosen医生向他投以鼓励的眼神——John太懂了，他自己也一直这么看其他患者的。

“有什么我能帮你的，Watson医生？”

坐在书桌另一边的John把脑内复习过无数次的内容倒了出来。

“你好。我有一个似乎十分罕见的医学问题，我觉得最好来向这方面的专家请教一下。”

Rosen不置可否地嗯了一声示意他继续说下去。

“呃，”John清清喉咙，然后说：“最近我……自慰的时候……阴茎根部……有一个小小的圆形的隆起。它好像会随着我……勃起与否……而膨胀或者消退。”

医生的眉毛飞得老高，John的视线不由四下乱飘，在难堪中极力以专业口吻说：

“所以我想知道那是什么东西。我排除了性传播疾病或者单纯赘生物这两类，但毕竟不是泌尿科专业医生，所以……”

“Watson医生，你是说，在你的阴茎疲软状态下那个隆起并不可见，对吗？”Rosen医生冷静地问。

John重重地点头。

“或许你有轻微的立克次体感染，勃起时才肉眼可见。初次症状是什么时候出现的？”

“精确地说，一周前。”John的声音里带着浓浓的忧虑。

“幸好你趁早来看病。大多数男人都不肯就诊。”Rosen深深地吸了口气，接着说：“好吧，Watson医生，你知道，我要看看那个隆起；并且据你所说当你的阴茎疲软时是看不见的。我想，两种状态都要看看。”

John艰难地吞着口水再度点头。

“请脱下你的裤子和内裤，躺在检查台上。我会先检查一下，然后给你一点时间独处，再回来看你勃起的阴茎。”

John慢慢地站起来，走到检查台边上。他努力做出一副轻松随便的样子脱了裤子躺下来。

Rosen医生弯下腰，专注地查看了片刻，然后伸出一双冷得要命的手开始翻转检查。John瞪着天花板，数着小小的裂纹和蜘蛛网。

“你是对的。现在我找不到任何异常之处。”医生直起身，“我出去五分钟，请你务必让自己勃起。”说完，Rosen离开了房间。

在这种情况下要勃起真是难啊。John一边从自己的海量经验中挑出几次最好的回味——并且参杂了额外的部分，例如一双长腿，柔软白皙的皮肤等等——一边别扭地揉弄着老二。等到医生回来他正好感觉到手里的老二有点兴致了。但他也知道结果。什么都没有。没有隆凸。一点点鼓胀都没有。

“抱歉，上两次都……”他结结巴巴地开口，被Rosen打断。

“别担心Watson医生。可能它并不是每次都有那个性致。”

听了他的俏皮话John内心默默翻了个白眼。

“好消息是，就我所见它完全健康毫无问题。你可以起来穿裤子了。如果再发作就来找我，我们仔细研究一下各种可能性。”

“好的，谢谢你，医生。”John边说边飞速拉上裤子。

“不客气。找到问题，解决问题，那样才好嘛。”

John临走时没有进行礼节性的握手。他很清楚Rosen医生的手摸过哪里，本来至少对他而言那根本不是问题，但今天John已经跟对方有够多的身体接触了。

 

*  
——  
*

追着犯人足足跑了40分钟之后Sherlock和John终于完满地解决了一桩案子，此刻他们回到公寓，正站在玄关处。

他们挨在一块儿靠着墙，满头大汗，笑得不行，品尝着此次精彩的追捕。

“好案子。我得谢谢Lestrade。”Sherlock的声音里充满了激昂。

“那你明天无聊时能保持安静就是对他的感谢了。”John戏谑道。

“我尽量。”Sherlock的口吻根本不具说服力。他把一只手搭在John的肩膀上，然后站了起来，站在他面前，“估计是做不到的。”他表情严肃地附加上一句，不过没几秒钟就又开始大笑。

突如其来地，John感到小腹一紧。他努力地装出打呵欠的样子朝楼上走。

“老天，我已经腰酸背痛腿抽筋了。那，明天再见。”回头望了望Sherlock，John瞥见室友脸上闪过一抹迷茫之色。

上楼时John听见背后一声困惑的“嗯——”，但他没空多想了。裤子已经开始变紧。

——————

那天夜里John的高潮十分激烈，他不是睡着的，该说是昏了过去。但即使是有生以来最棒的体验他也无法享受这回忆。那个隆起，同样是最大的一次。大得让人惊恐。

（感觉也最爽。）

——————

接下来一个礼拜John找了五个不同的泌尿科医生。有两个不出所料立刻打消了他的忧虑，另外三个则是与Rosen医生那次一样的失望的重复。都没出现过隆起。

他都肯定最后那个泌尿科医生已经把他当作一个想在人前撸管的暴露狂了。之后John便放弃寻求医学帮助。

显然那个东西的出现有一定规律。只有当他身心放松，在自家床上时才会显现。下次再发作他一定要去问问Sherlock。说不定天才侦探也是一个泌尿科的好专家呢，何况就算Sherlock无法立即想出结果，他也会极力寻找答案。

*  
——  
*

几个礼拜过去了，John没有找Sherlock帮忙。不是说他没自慰。他干得可多。绝对是异常频繁到足以摧毁他的脑细胞的地步。他只是无法鼓足勇气一边心神恍惚地握着自己坚挺的老二一边走近Sherlock罢了。

John估计咨询侦探先生已经对自己在干嘛心里有数了。

最近的五天以来Sherlock的脾气也坏得莫名其妙。他会激动地在起居室走来走去，不停地抓挠后腰，同时小声自言自语。每次John想跟他讲话Sherlock就立即对他冷嘲热讽，并且会靠近他，近得几乎就要接触。大概只有一毫米的距离吧。仅仅一毫米，让John的神经一路冒出火花，让他皮肤刺痛，手指发痒。

该死的一毫米啊。

——————

“Sherlock！”

……

“Sherlock，能不能请你上来一下？”

“不！”楼下传来Sherlock任性的回答。

“拜托了Sherlock，我需要你帮助！是一个……医学问题！”John把担忧都加诸最后几个字上，就指望着这段日子跟Sherlock培养出的深厚友情能帮上点忙。

他听见Sherlock穿过起居室走上楼梯的脚步声。出于耻感，John衣着整齐地躺在床上，窗帘开着，身边还放了一盏小台灯。

“哦哦，我想说你才是医生呢！”任性的话语声越来越近，伴随那个故意拖泥带水的、吵吵嚷嚷的咨询侦探先生一起上楼来。

John——相当惊讶地——注意到自己在这种情况下还能够毫不费力地维持着一根可观的勃起老二，以及（如他所期望的那样带着）一块显眼的凸起。他终于可以知道答案了，John如此深信。当然前提是他能把注意力集中在手头的问题上，而不是脑内的另一方面。

听见Sherlock走到门口时John正在抚弄自己。他有点难为情地睁开眼睛，不过手上动作倒一点也不打折扣。

“John？”Sherlock的声音里有点恼火和别的什么。（因为突然有些沙哑，John还误以为是兴奋。）

“Sherlock，我……我的……有点问题……，我很担心。你能否……来看一眼？”

Sherlock眯起眼睛，审度着John的表情和每一丝语调变化，然后他慢慢地走近。接着他十分谨慎地弯下腰看了过去。

他瞪大了眼。惊讶地轻哼。一根白皙纤长的手指抵住两片丰满的唇瓣。这一切都让John明白：Sherlock知道这是什么症状。

John感觉一阵放松，但立刻，这阵释然就被背脊上窜过的颤栗感掩盖了。John看着室友跪坐在床边，震惊地望着自己。

“John。”Sherlock唇间逸出一声轻叹。

“这是什么东西，Sherlock？你知道的吧。告诉我。”John拼命忍耐着不要在Sherlock挨到自己那根湿答答的老二上吸气时射他一脸。

“噢，John，我知道你是千百万人中独一无二的那一个，但……没想到在这种方面也是。”Sherlock的气息随着一字一句吹拂在John的勃起上，令他发出一声呜咽。

“操！”John低低地咬牙切齿道。他已经没法止住不停套弄的手了。Sherlock的嘴唇，他的呼吸，他的舌头，如此靠近……

他专切地注视着Sherlock，注视着他站起来，闭上眼，吞咽。待Sherlock开口时，John感到皮肤针刺似地痛痒难当，他抚弄的动作也更快。

“那很……罕见，John。非常、非常罕见。我早该想到。我是那么地……”他不说了，John都没明白他什么意思。“不过那不重要，起码现在不。我有一本这方面的书。关于你……这一类人的。”说话的当口Sherlock的视线是稳稳地落在John的脸上的，但似乎他为此费了颇大的劲儿。John猜想他并不象表现得那么无动于衷。他望见Sherlock勃起的性器在黑色紧身裤内侧勾勒出的形状……

接着John就激烈地射在手里。

——————

当他睁开双眼，房间里仅有他一个人。他又累又窘，翻过身睡着了。

——————

晚上John下楼时起居室空无一人。他带着干净衣服和毛巾走进浴室，仍有几分惶惑。他感觉自己好像越过了一条重要的界限，这令他不管做什么动作也带着些许犹疑不定。

微凉的水抚慰他瘙痒的皮肤。John站在淋浴下方，让水流重重地冲刷身体，冲刷背部和腿。他的思绪一片混乱，困惑与不安交织。他试图冷静下来。他和Sherlock都是男人。男人们是明白那种濒临爆发的感觉的。他说服自己，即使是Sherlock，起码也有过一次这种经历。那样的话John就能被室友谅解了。Sherlock肯定是有过的。

等他出了浴室，Sherlock还是不见踪影。John用他围观过无数次学来的观察技术努力地审视四周。一如既往，房间里堆着不少文件和卷宗。沙发前丢着Sherlock的蓝色睡袍。书架上灰扑扑的，塞满了书，估计够读上一百年吧。头骨先生还是那样淡定地望着他。Sherlock的椅子被埋没在一大堆脏衣服下面。而John的那把则相反，空荡荡地，只摆了一本书。

John拿起书本，读出封面上几个烫金大字。

这本书名叫《Alpha：一半的完整》。

John坐到椅子里，开始阅读。

*  
——  
*

John根本不明白。他不知道什么是Omega。对于他所谓的另一半，书里没有描述，仅仅说明了可以靠气息辨认。书上说假设有一个Alpha——姑且就叫John吧——长时间暴露在一个Omega的气息之下，就会变得精神紧张，充满保护欲，并且，最终，大部分时候都性致勃勃。如果那名Alpha与他的另一半发生性行为，就会出现生理变化。就是说，一个叫做结的东西会在他的阴茎根部出现，其作用是确保与——能够怀孕的——Omega结合足够长的时间，最终使对方受孕。

John有点被这个全新的知识领域吓到。他怎么从来没听说过这种性别划分概念？为什么在没有Omega的情况下他的老二上还会长一个结？他可是完完全全自*给*自*足的。

“是因为气味，John。公寓里充满着气味。”Sherlock正站在起居室门口，黑色大衣被雨淋湿了，脚边已经滴出一滩水。

“世界上有0.2%的人口是Alpha。还有3%是Omega。至少我的计算结果是那样。”

“你怎么知道？”John不可思议地问道。他望着Sherlock脱下大衣，坐进沙发。那本书已经被遗忘在膝盖上了。

“我十四岁时得到了这本书。母亲送的礼物。她是一位Omega，她希望自己的孩子在找到生命中另一半的时候能知道该怎么做。”Sherlock冷静地开口。

John皱眉：“所以说，你是……”

“一个Omega，没错。”

John的大脑拼命想要理解全部的新资讯。失败了。可悲。

“你还有另一本关于Omega的书吗？”他硬装出一副随意的口吻，把书递给Sherlock。

“有。”Sherlock点头，“还有第三本，叫做《结合》。我建议你把那两本也读一读。”John确实扫到过一眼结合的Alpha们这个词，不过没有更多注解，只说请参考《结合》。

“或许你说得对。”

过了几分钟，Sherlock又丢给他另两本书，然后走掉了。

“我在卧室。你肯定会有问题，不过请勿频繁提问。把问题写下来，等你看完书我会逐一回答。”

John没有被Sherlock徒有其表的傲慢态度骗到，但他也没有拿对方的紧张打趣。

*  
——  
*

《结合》是一本把共同生活描写得温暖有爱又美好的书。它读起来就象一个爱情故事，使John不由地去想象自己新显露的生理属性会给他带来多么美妙的未来。简直太美妙了，几乎不真实。John对于这整个领域仍抱有疑虑，尤其是在面红耳赤的情况下读完《The Omega》之后。两本书之间存在令人恼火的矛盾之处，John忍不住想知道作者本人的看法。《The Omega》一书中是以轻蔑的口吻记载着生理症状及生理需求。尽管在“发情”和“男性怀孕”章节里那些描述简直动人心魄，但也同样加深了John的疑惑。

震惊地，他发现那些书都是同一个人所著，也许Alpha那本也是一样吧。Gwenore Holmes。

在他准备向Sherlock提问的一长串清单中又多了这么一笔。

“Sherlock！我看完了！”John颇为惴惴不安地喊着。回答他的只有寂静。

在Sherlock紧闭的房门前等了半天却一点动静也没听到之后，John决定把清单放在他的门口，然后上楼去了。夜已经很深，John不指望会很快入睡，他只是躺到床上，思索着方才阅读的东西。

Sherlock大概需要一点空间，而John也是。

*  
——  
*

隔天早晨，John被一声轻轻的敲门声弄醒。他还没回应Sherlock就小心翼翼地探进脑袋。

“别担心，一般，我不会在睡着的时候打飞机。”John说着，看见Sherlock两颊浮起淡淡的红晕。

“感谢上帝！我已经在担心你会不会再有跛足发作，而且还不是心因性的！”Sherlock显然松了口气，还能拿他开玩笑。

John笑了笑，然后看向床边的闹钟，有点光火：“Sherlock，才早上7点！为什么你要叫醒我？”他大大地打了个呵欠以加重语气。

Sherlock有些尴尬，在门口踌躇了片刻，瞄着手里一张纸。啊啊。

“我泡了茶，如果你肯出去买的话我们就能一边吃烤饼作早餐一边由我来回答你的问题。假如你还想要我解答的话。”Sherlock又以他那徒有其表的自信态度说道。

John耸耸肩，坐了起来把毯子推到旁边。“好，等我一会儿。”他感到安抚Sherlock是自己的职责，理应由他来使Sherlock恢复正常和放松。好吧，该说是尽可能地“正常”。

“我在楼下。”咨询侦探关上门走了，只留了这么一句话给John。

出于某种理由，John选了自己最好的牛仔裤和看起来最英俊潇洒的毛衣来和Sherlock共进早餐。当他看见Sherlock对他露出微笑时，便明白了为什么。

“如果你买了烤饼我们就能开始。”

John望天，决定出门跑腿。

——————————

 

“所以说，你的母亲实际上是为你写的这些书？”John惊叹不已。

“也并不是只为了我。她完成写作时才23岁，只是希望能对未来孩子们有所帮助。她与我父亲相爱后十分幸福，但也一直想遇到属于她的Alpha。我们这样的人向来数量稀少，在她那个年代还稍微多些。当嫁给父亲之后她就知道再也不可能体验到Alpha与Omega的结合了，不过她相信总有一个孩子能有那样的机会。”Sherlock带着敬爱的神情说。

他们谈了半晌，回避着Omega发情的话题。John不知道怎么向Sherlock提出这么危险的问题，但读过的内容总使他既好奇，又不自在，并且躁动难安。

“当你出生时她一定很高兴，”John有点心不在焉，“Mycroft是哪一种？”

“他是个Beta。要说的话，就是个普通人。”Sherlock眯起眼睛回答他，接着猛地脸朝靠背倒进沙发。

“Sherlock，我能问你一点关于Omega发情的问题吗？”片刻的静默后John终于问道。

“如果你非要问的话。显然，你不问不行，从我们一坐下来你就一直想着这个事。”Sherlock的声音里透露出厌恶。

“抱歉，我不想……嗯……让你难堪的。”John小声辩解。

“那就别问！不用多久你就能亲眼看见了！”Sherlock又翻身俯卧，话语声堵在沙发垫子里。

John震惊地瞪大眼睛。他下巴要脱臼了，心跳得象在打鼓。

Sherlock没有看他，只是不爽地说：“怎么，John？你真认为我不会被你影响？”

“会发生什么？”John怯怯地问。

“我也不比你知道得多。我从没有发情。母亲在书里写的就是我全部的知识，你也看了，她似乎对此没什么正面评价。”

“可是，为什么？她从未遇见她的Alpha。是不是发情期总会到来？”

“不，她自己从没经历过，但她看见过我的外祖父正处其中的样子。软弱淫荡，令她十分反感。沦落得只有原始欲望。她那样告诉我。”Sherlock坐起来又拿了一块烤饼。

“为什么我从来没听过一丁点儿关于Alpha-Omega方面的事？”

“那对你的医者自尊造成冲击了，John？”Sherlock戏谑地说，然后回答：

“就象我说的，我们数量极少。过去我们都生活在隐蔽的小部落，而最后每个国家剩余的人口甚至不足以组成一个群体继续下去。再说，大多数Omega是男性。”

“噢。”John想起书里某一章写着90%Omega男性无法生育。“我们要灭绝了。”

Sherlock点头。

“你想过要怀孕生子，让血脉得以延续吗？”

“我属于那90%，何况我不想要孩子。灭绝才是我们的宿命。”Sherlock淡然回答。

“还有最后一个问题，拜托。”John的口吻中带着一丝恋慕，让Sherlock十分好奇。他点点头示意对方继续。

“你遇到一个Alpha的可能性有多高？”

“原本几乎不可能。”Sherlock望着他，微笑了。

他们聊到中午时分，绕过了所有和Sherlock即将到来的发情期相关的问题，但之前的紧张感很快就消散了。一如既往，他们聊起来总是天南海角随性所致，从暗杀之类的事儿谈到恋兽癖，毫无隔阂。

那天的夜晚很安静。临近午夜，Sherlock吃掉了印度菜外卖的四分之三，然后靠在John的肩头睡着了。John不介意。看到Sherlock吃东西他再高兴不过，而之后Sherlock贴到他身边闭上眼睛时，John也没有阻止。他只是看着Sherlock慢慢进入梦乡。

他在沙发上又多坐了一个小时，然后给那个Omega盖上一条毯子，上楼回自己卧室。

 

——————

 

“John？”

……

“John！”

……

“JOO--OOHN！”

John走下楼，恼火地嘀咕着，双手握紧又放开。“干嘛？”

“昨天吃剩下的东西就一点儿也没了吗？”走进起居室，John听见了从冰箱里面传出的Sherlock的声音。

“哇，你又饿……”

Sherlock正光着身子站在厨房里，弯着腰翻找冰箱下层的蔬果冷藏柜。John噎住了，只能蹦出“上帝”两字。

“Sherlock？”

“有吃的吗？有还是没有？”Sherlock问，起身面对John。后者抽了口气，拼命忍耐着拉下裤子拉链的冲动。

“没了。没有剩余的。Sherlock，为什么你不穿衣服？”John尽量不让声音里带有太多亢奋。

“我的衣服都刺得身上发痒，而且这里也太热了。虽然关了壁炉但还是……我们还有什么可以煮了吃的？”Sherlock期待地望着他。

John吞口水，深呼吸。“我去叫些外卖。拜托，穿个衣服吧！”

“为什么？光着身子感觉可好了。你不自在吗？”Sherlock疑惑道。

“有一点点。”John承认。

“别担心。一个Omega在他的Alpha身边不穿衣服也是正常。”Sherlock说。

“为什么你觉得我是你的Alpha？”John想作出一副受冒犯的样子，但没能成功。他的心脏好奇怪，好像上上下下蹦个不停。太烦人了。

“你会和我度过我的发情期吗？”Sherlock眉头紧蹙，嘴唇抿得紧紧地，声音也在略微颤抖着。对这样的他，只有一个答案。

“会，当然会。”

“那么你就是我的，而我也是你的，至少在我发情期之内。”Sherlock欢乐地说完，带着外卖菜单走向柜子。

“至少。”John轻声重复。他看着Sherlock白皙的肩部皮肤因为拿电话的动作而舒展，收缩。

——————

门铃响起，John费了九牛二虎之力才拦下了赤裸着就要去开门的Sherlock。他甚至禁止对方在自己送走外送员之前走出卧室。令人惊讶的是Sherlock仅回以“是，John。”就乖乖地等着直到John招呼他进起居室。吃饭时Sherlock也穿着短裤，算是稍微顾及了一下礼节。

他们快把食物消灭时门铃再度响起。John开门见是Lestrade，一副从苏格兰场狂奔过来的样子。

“Greg。请进。要我们帮什么忙？”John招呼他坐下。

Lestrade的视线越过John的肩膀，带着好奇，在Sherlock裸露的身体上来回扫荡。John的喉咙一紧，发出一声低吼。Lestrade惊恐地回过头瞪着他。

“你们俩这是怎么了？”他不安地问。

“有案子吗，Lestrade？”Sherlock把他的话置若罔闻。

“是的，有一个……”他走进起居室，但John飞快地挡在前方阻拦他的视线。Lestrade皱眉后退了一步。

“十万火急还是能稍等一阵？”John问道，眼底闪烁着濒临爆发的怒火。

“我……要是不急我就不会到这儿来了。John？你还好吗？”

John上前一步，站在Lestrade眼前，目光凶猛地盯住他。

“Lestrade，我建议你立刻离开这里！你看得出来吧，我们不在工作状态。等上两周，我们会继续为你效力的。再见。”Sherlock心情愉快地在最后一句话上拖了长音，往嘴里塞了一叉食物，然后开始向John没吃完的部分进攻。

John绕过探长，没得商量余地地打开门。

“再见，Greg。”这回他的声音一点也不友好。

Lestrade小心翼翼地走到门口，注意着和那个气势汹汹的医生保持一段安全距离。他才刚张嘴想说些什么，John就又哼了一声把门关上。

“没事了，John。他走了。你再不过来我就要连盘子都吃下去了。”Sherlock镇定地说着。不知怎么地John被安抚了。Sherlock，在那里，与他在同一个房间。Lestrade已经走了他们之间再无其他人。

John闭上眼，集中精神，呼吸。

“操，他才看你一眼，我就差点揍他。”他说着走向沙发坐到Sherlock旁边。而Sherlock，看起来挺高兴的，甚至可说心满意足。

“我知道。”


	2. Destiny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发情期

——————————

 

早晨十点，Tesco的不含酒精类饮料售货架前根本是空无一人，但John还是急匆匆地买了Sherlock叫他准备的全部东西。他已经在购物车里放了六大瓶水，现在又加了几瓶雪碧。（“到时候我们会需要糖分，John。”）

这天早晨Sherlock醒来时感觉紧张而燥热。他说自己快要到发情期，叫John去买来够吃一整个礼拜的食物和水。John是有在书里读到过Sherlock发情期间他们俩都不太可能出公寓。意即，忙得没空出公寓。

John神速地在购物车里堆满了东西。想到Sherlock正虚弱又不安地独自在家John就焦虑极了。他甚至脑补了一系列意外，比如Sherlock不小心摔倒，或者突然因为身体状况而中风，乃至被什么别的Alpha侵犯。John知道这些事情发生的可能性都微乎其微，他安慰自己这都是因为头脑里的Alpha本能在叫他待在Sherlock身边保护他的缘故。

不过回家路上他还是用跑的赶完最后几十米。

*  
——  
*

John双手满满当当地抱着东西才刚走进客厅就被推到墙上。Sherlock整个人贴上来挤着他，急切地呢喃。

“John，John，我觉得开始了。”Sherlock低沉的嗓音令John颤栗，他的呼吸滚烫地吹拂在John脖子上。John突然对两人之间的购物袋充满奇妙的感激之情。那个Omega又一丝不挂着。

“Sherlock！拜托，让我把东西放下。”John从对方的紧贴之下钻出来，飞快地跑向厨房，Sherlock也后脚跟进。

“John，我不行了……好热！我的皮肤感觉太紧绷，而且……还有……其他症状也开始出现了。”

John的大脑又开始浮出一堆其他症状的画面。那个，实际上，就一种症状。自体润滑。Sherlock的身体正在为他的小穴做准备，等待着被贯穿。这是John理性的、提供客观事实的一部分思维，但原始的那一部分给他展现出的只有Sherlock在他身下辗转扭动，哭喊他的名字，哀求他用结填满自己。

John硬得发疼。

“上帝。去洗个冷水澡！”John声音嘶哑地命令道。

“可是……”

“去！”John懊恼地皱着脸。

“是，John。”Sherlock轻声回答。

Sherlock一关上浴室门，John就重重地坐到厨房一把椅子上。整个事情都古怪又荒谬。他不知道是不是体内的Alpha在作怪，但自从遇到Sherlock起他就明确地被对方吸引了。他也没有肤浅到发觉不了过去几周里他自慰的幻想对象都是Sherlock。然而，把John一步一步向室友推近的并不仅仅是性趣。如果只是那样的话John早就出去找个别的什么人释放一下转移注意力了，但搬进这里之后，John连约会都兴趣缺缺。他不需要别人的陪伴。他需要Sherlock。一直是Sherlock。

放完采购的东西，John走到卧室门口敲了敲门。Sherlock已经在里面呆了半个小时。久到让人担心。

“Sherlock？”

“John。”呼唤他名字的声音中带着松了口气的感觉。

“你还好吗？需要帮助吗？”担忧在John体内滋生。

“是的！”尽管不知道Sherlock回答了哪个问题，John还是急忙进入浴室……

……然后立即石化了。

Sherlock站在淋浴下方，一手握住他那可观的勃起，另一只手在后背动作。John看不见他在做些什么但很容易就能想象得到。

“John，我没法停止。要是停下来我就会觉得好像要……我努力忍耐过了可是……很痛。我需要你，求你，帮帮我！”那个Omega望进他眼中，带着恳求。John抓住他的手腕把那只手从他的勃起上拽开。

“出来。”John关上淋浴，试图让自己听起来很冷静。Sherlock走出浴盆时的动作失却了以往的优雅。John拿着毛巾等他，然后慢慢地、仔细地为他擦干，毛巾轻柔地擦过他的背脊和肩膀。他避开Sherlock的小腹和腿间，不想给煎熬着的Omega火上浇油。John自己刚刚抬头的性器比起挣扎着的Sherlock来说已经可以搁置不顾。他必须把胳膊抬高才能给Sherlock擦干头发，但似乎亲手为他这么做十分重要。

他从门后的衣钩上取下睡衣。幸运的是，这是那件蓝色的绸缎睡衣，穿在Sherlock身上应该不会感觉太难受。

“你是不是又饿了？”

“不。”Sherlock疲惫地低语。

握住他的手，John把他带到起居室，让他仰躺在沙发上。

“你看起来很累，应该小睡一会儿。”John说着，但Sherlock一直在用手隔着睡衣布料磨蹭自己的下身。

John抓住他的手腕将他的胳膊按在头顶。蓦地，Sherlock脸上浮出深深的红晕，瞳孔都放大了。

“别再这么干！”John以命令性的口吻说。Sherlock的呼吸明显加快了，但他还是点点头。

“很好。”John说，并未放开对方的手臂。他俯下身在Sherlock玫瑰色的唇上一吻。“很好。”他又说了一遍才放开他。站起身之后John发现Sherlock的眼睛已经闭起来了。等那双眼睛再度睁开，却是直直地望进John的眼中，Sherlock脸上写满了纯粹的不可思议。

“现在睡觉吧。”John说完，走进厨房去煮茶。

*  
——  
*

即使在睡梦里Sherlock的手还是不断地向下身摸索。John在沙发旁边放了一把椅子，坐在那儿耐心地一次次阻止对方无意识的自慰。他的一只手一直扶着Sherlock的脑袋，把玩那柔软的卷毛，为他按摩太阳穴。每次John打断Sherlock取悦自己的企图时，咨询侦探先生总会不快地嘟哝，但始终没有醒来。

John从未感觉如此满足。

*  
——  
*

John原本指望小睡片刻能帮助Sherlock冷静下来，但Sherlock在睡了整整五个小时之后醒过来还嘀咕着“操！”的时候，John着实吃了一惊。

小心翼翼地，Sherlock坐了起来，揉着眼睛。他的头发一团乱，在John的把玩之下变成四面八方乱翘的样子。

“见鬼，John。我的热潮越来越难熬了！”

“我想结合。”John突然冒出了这个念头。

Sherlock眨了几下眼睛。

“呃，我们大概可以找个Omega……”

“不。我想和你结合。”John坚决地打断他的话。

Sherlock猛烈地摇头。“不，你不想。那只是你的Alpha本性那么觉得而已。”

他失却耐心地站起来，开始在起居室里踱步。

“你那么想了多久？两周？三周？别把毫无理性的想法当真，John！”Sherlock生气地说。

“七周再加三天。”John回答。

Sherlock迟疑了一刻，才说：“费洛蒙而已，没有别的理由了。”

“我不在乎。”

Sherlock不甚确定地看着他，挑高了眉。“你不在乎？”

“是的。”John在椅子里动了动，“即使只是出于费洛蒙……我也很快乐。是你让我快乐。你有时是个讨厌鬼，但也是我最好的朋友。我们生活的方式既让我兴奋又能安抚我。我不想让这样的生活结束，永远不。”

“我可没打算把你赶走。没有结合的必要。”

“有。在那一刻你是我的，你自己说过。”John试图说服他。

Sherlock眯起眼睛，兀自加上了一句：“而你也是我的。”

John因他话语中的占有欲而微笑。

“是的，我是你的。我希望能一直那样。我是你的Alpha，你是我的Omega。”他充满自信地说，看起来颇为骄傲，而在那骄傲之后则掩藏着强势。

“想一想吧，Sherlock。只要你还有思考的余地。”他貌似漫不经心地补充着，然后从椅子里跳起来，飞快地朝楼上卧室走去。

“我一直都能思考！”Sherlock在背后大喊。

这一天，即使感到饥饿，John也没有再下楼。他没有那样的勇气。

倘若Sherlock回绝他该怎么办？与John共度发情期是现实又理智的方法。至于共度一生，则又……

*  
——  
*

楼下的呼唤声听起来费力又持续不停。John预先做好了一场尴尬谈话的准备，一边下楼打算面对Sherlock的拒绝。

而当他走到客厅门口时所有的准备与打算都被一阵强烈的兴奋感冲刷殆尽了。空气中有一股无比美妙的味道，让他想到夏夜，想到Sherlock。他感到自己的性器硬了起来，顶在睡裤内侧。John再度吸入这阵诱人的气息，发出满含欲望的低吟。

Sherlock还在叫他，声音都变哑了。John匆忙穿过客厅走向他的卧室，一路上调整着自己单薄的睡裤。

“操！”他一眼看到Sherlock仰躺在床中央，两腿张开，急切地抚弄着老二，并且把两根手指插进湿润的小穴。

“公平的反击，John。”Sherlock瞧见Alpha惊异的表情，说道。

“操！”John又咕哝了一次。他站在门边看着皮肤被汗水濡湿的Sherlock，一根手指下意识地划过自己的勃起。

“John，别干站在那儿！”Sherlock已经开始呜咽了。

“你想要什么？说出来，Sherlock。”John问道，声音因欲望而沙哑。

“你，John！”Sherlock急忙说。

“我的。”这两个字从John的喉咙里低沉地逸出。John走向大床，跪坐在Sherlock腿间，双手上下爱抚他的大腿内侧。

他已经无法思考。脑海里仅存的唯有顺从本能，去占有，交媾，结合。

John的右手在Sherlock光裸的身体上巡游，欣赏那白皙的肌肤。他将一根手指滑进Sherlock的臀缝，把Sherlock的手推到一边，然后突然地就被裹进那湿润、火热无比的秘处。John抽回手指，闻到那阵在客厅门口弥漫的气息。好奇地，他舔了舔手指。

那体液没什么味道，可John的本能却为之着迷不已。他脑中勉强闪过一个念头：“费洛蒙！”，之后又立即将Sherlock的下半身拉到自己大腿上。

“是的，John，终于。”Sherlock喘息着，一双长腿环住了John。他们的性器互相碰到了，尽管只是毫无作用力的一次触碰，却令John迫不及待地低吟。他双手托住Sherlock的臀部，将正在大腿上扭动的侦探先生抬起来，老二顶端对上了他湿润的入口。让对方就那样沉下身体吞入自己的老二，John咬住嘴唇极力想保持安静。不过Sherlock就没有这种羞耻心了。

“噢上帝啊！”他大声呻吟。

听见Sherlock的声音摧毁了John最后一丝意志力。他飞快地猛力撞入到底，胳膊钳制住Sherlock的身体使两人贴得更紧，把额头靠在了侦探先生的胸口。

而那个Omega则用内部的肌肉包裹住John，一边喘粗气。

失却耐心地，Sherlock挺起腰，让John的老二几乎要滑出来，然后再度下沉。John扶住他，听见他发出满足的轻叹。

很快Sherlock就找到一种舒服的节奏，小幅动作着，缓解体内的瘙痒。

“终于。”他悄声地，一遍又一遍地重复。

John完全失去了语言功能，只能紧抓住对方的腰。

他也开始浅浅地迎着Sherlock抽插，品尝自己从未体验过的紧致火热。他仰起头，闭上眼睛，尽情地享受着Sherlock体内的感觉。

为了得到满足，Sherlock逐渐加快速度。当他感受到John的结部顶在自己入口时他发出呻吟，感觉上那太大了，但Sherlock想要那个进入自己的身体，全部地进入。他伸出手臂搂住John的脖子。

“来吧，John。上帝，求你，我需要它。”他贴着Alpha的耳边嘶哑地耳语。John把他的腰抓得更紧，把Sherlock往自己的结上压。一开始无法突破紧致的入口，Sherlock在挫败中尖叫，指甲抓挠John的背。

“占有我，John，求你！”他绝望地哀求。

John用力地深入他，结部在那圈紧绷的肌肉处推挤。又没成功，John也懊丧地咆哮。他的手指已经在Sherlock白皙皮肤上留下淤痕，但John仍然不断地操干对方，顺从着本能的需索。

突然，Sherlock以全部的体重往下压，迎合John向上的冲刺，终于将结部挤入了湿滑的穴口。Omega在快感中呜咽，高潮强有力地冲击着他，让他激烈地射在两人腹部，甚至喷溅到John的胸口。

Sherlock的高潮使他的甬道在John的性器上收紧，挤压着那个结。John的视线模糊了，火热的紧致将他推上巅峰。

“Sherlock！”他尖叫一声射在Omega体内。他维持着跪坐的姿势，让Sherlock坐在身上，脑袋靠着John的肩膀，两人就那样共度过高潮的余韵。

Sherlock已经彻底爽翻了，John想把他从腿上抱起来但他一动不动。John的动作使埋在对方体内的结又一次遭受挤压，他把Sherlock搂在胸前，第二次释放出来。

“老天……”他不可思议地低喃。他小心翼翼地让自己和Sherlock都侧身躺下，在一个舒适的体位下享受结合的时光。

他们就那样拥抱着倒在床上，在一波一波的情潮中浮沉。

*  
——  
*

John醒来，太阳穴正被几根灵巧的手指按摩着。他疲倦地眨眨眼，睁开，看到Sherlock正仰面躺在自己身边，左手轻弹着他的脑袋。看见自己的Alpha醒了，Sherlock脸上显出一抹浓情蜜意的笑。John的心脏在胸膛里揪了一下。换作别的任何时候John都会试图先和Sherlock谈一谈，但当他清醒地感受到周边环境，他的身体就立即对室内浓郁的情欲气息作出了反应。他的视线扫过Sherlock的裸体，发现对方正抚弄着自己重新抬头的勃起。

John懒懒地爬到Sherlock身上，低头在那饱满的唇上落下一吻，而后置身于侦探的两腿之间。尽管对此没有经验，John依然试探性地在Sherlock的性器上舔了一下。

“John。”头顶上传来一声叹息。

John一手握住那根东西，把已经溢出前液的顶端舔了个遍。Sherlock的手又落在他的头上，轻轻地推着仿佛是种鼓励。John把头端含进口中吸吮，激起Omega的低吟。抬起头，他看见Sherlock双眼暝暗地望着自己，嘴唇微张。John的勃起也已经精神抖擞得很了。他把下半身抵着床单研磨，一边把Sherlock的分身尽可能深地含进口中。在小心不被噎到的同时他开始以一种轻松的节奏来回吸吮，呼吸。Sherlock在他身下扭动，轻轻地、羞怯地不断挺腰。John看见他欲求不满地仰起头，不由挑眉注视着他。

“这样不够。我需要……”还没听他说完John就猛地插进两根手指。

“上帝，就是这样！”Sherlock喊道。他的穴口仍因之前的活动而松弛着，John决定再加一根手指。Sherlock立即往他手上沉。这让John想一边给他口活的努力差点白费，不过他还是尽了最大努力维持着节奏。

“深一点，John！”Sherlock要求着，但John已经插得最深了。他小心地拔出手指，放开Sherlock的性器，坐直了。对方以一种很崩溃的眼神望着他。接着，John把Sherlock的腿分开，几乎要把他折成两段似地，把自己的老二滑到他的入口。他让体重落到Sherlock的腿上，这让后者被压得有点儿难受但两人对此都无心理会。

John全数插入，看着Sherlock因快感而扭曲的脸。他微笑着稍稍退出几分，然后以更大的力道进入。

他短促而有力地在Sherlock柔韧性极佳的身体里抽插。脖子上渗出汗珠，沿着他辛苦耕耘的身体流淌而下。即使如此他还是从Sherlock的表情中看到一丝丝的不满足。可是这样的体位他已经不能进得更深了。

“转身。”他命令道。

他放开Sherlock的腿，看着他挣扎翻身。对方在俯卧下来之前回头给了John难以描述的一眼。

John出了一口气，仿佛把肺都要清空了。在那儿，在Sherlock的后颈，清清楚楚地，白皙的肌肤上有着三个黑色字母，组成了美妙的词：YES。

John深呼吸，咧嘴而笑。为了显得无动于衷他以斩钉截铁的口吻说着：“跪着！”然后弯腰亲吻Sherlock的背脊。Omega抬起身体跪在他面前，而John双手扶住他的腰，在他的脊柱上方舔了很长一道。

“真美。”他贴着那白皙的皮肤低语着，把老二挤进Sherlock的臀缝，在两瓣饱满美妙的湿滑肉块间摩擦。Sherlock不满地呻吟着往他身上靠。

“John，求你了！”他渴切地呜咽。

John把自己的老二对准Sherlock溢出体液的入口，感觉那个小穴贪婪地试图容纳自己。

一边享受着他的Omega的紧致湿热，John一边以相当惊人的自制力推进着。他闭着眼睛慢慢地将Sherlock往自己老二上拉，直到全数没入。这个新体位让他能进的比以往更深，结部已经顶在穴口那圈肌肉上了。

他万分勉强地抽出自己，只留头端在Sherlock体内。然后他忍了片刻，再度猛冲而入。感觉到Sherlock迎合着自己的插入往后挺动令John发出满足的低吼。他脑子里现在只记得唯一一丁点儿跟现在有关系的医学常识了：John一手按上Sherlock的两块肩胛骨中间部位，把他的脑袋压到枕头里，重重地抽出——插入。为了呼吸，Sherlock侧过脸，正好让John在第一次撞到他的前列腺时听见那火热的呻吟。John稍微变化了一下抽插的角度，那在Sherlock身上造成了截然不同的后果。他忘情地尖叫，双手死死攥住床单，身体绷紧了努力保持那个恰到好处的姿势。

John紧握住Sherlock的腰，让他一次又一次地承受自己的侵入。那个Omega已经不得不扶住床头了。

“操，John……”他呢喃着，体内高潮不断蓄积。Sherlock想伸手握住自己勃起的分身，他太想释放了。

“不，亲爱的。”John说，一手搭上Sherlock的肩膀把他扳直。

“坐起来。”

这个姿势突然使得John的结部更有力地顶戳Sherlock的入口。Sherlock正在他身上起伏，John看着他背脊的肌肉那样舒展，绷紧，他伸出舌头在对方脖颈与肩膀的交界处肆意舔弄，轻轻啃咬，不断冲刺，愈来愈粗鲁。

“说，Sherlock。”他亲吻着那几个醒目的字母，一边悄声说着。

“是的，是的，我是你的。”

John牢牢地把Sherlock的身体按在自己大腿上，几乎以一种无情的力度刺穿他。Omega的穴口在攻势下逐渐松弛，终于开启了容纳他肿胀结部的通道。

“我的！”John咆哮道，结部终于穿透进去，同时John也用力咬上Sherlock的脖颈。皮肤在牙齿下破裂，血腥味弥漫在他的口腔。John身周的世界化为一片空白，只有一股强烈的情潮汹涌地冲刷着他。有那么几秒John甚至确定能在体内感受到另一个人的心跳，但那感觉很快消散了，他的意识又回到床上，回到Sherlock的卧室里，回到Sherlock体内，深入着他。他的Omega。

John的结部充塞着Sherlock的小穴，不断向对方的前列腺方向施压。当Sherlock意识到John的牙齿嵌入自己皮肤时他几乎还没碰到自己的分身就激烈地高潮了。他把头扭向一边，让John标记他。

“0.2%。”他咕哝着，拖着John一起倒在床上。John压在他上方，温柔地舔干净从伤口渗出的血珠，脑海中闪过耀眼的字样：

命运。


	3. What We Always Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们理解了自己的心情。

*  
——  
*

结部缩小之后，John起身想去厨房拿两瓶水和一些脆饼。才刚从冰箱里取出水瓶，他就听见Sherlock进门的脚步声。

“水和饼干。你还要别的吗？”他体贴地问。

“不，我……你走开了。”Sherlock的口吻中是一份难以置信。John拧开两个盖子，递了一瓶给他，催他快喝。Sherlock皱着眉吞了好几口冷水。

“我没有走。我只是去一趟厨房，保证你水分充足。”John好笑地说，然后把自己那瓶喝光。

Sherlock皱着眉，恍然大悟似地点头。“我知道。可能我是，象人家说的那样，黏人。”

“我认为那是结合的缘故。我好不容易才忍住了没有满公寓搜寻敌人。不知道你注意了没有，出卧室前我还朝床底下望了两眼。”

Sherlock笑了。当然，他注意到了。握住John的手，他把对方拉到胸口，胳膊环绕住他。

John吸入Sherlock的气息。他的味道已经变了，或许自己的也是。很快他们就会有相似的气息。John甚至有点儿遗憾此刻身边没有第二个Alpha，没人知道他们的结合，没人知道Sherlock属于谁。

他亲吻Sherlock锁骨上的柔软皮肤，然后后退一步，欣赏眼前赤裸的身躯。John仍不能相信Sherlock愿意以这种特殊，亲密的方式与自己共度余生。根据书上来说，他们会建立一种随着结合时间渐长而愈来愈牢固的关联。只要稍微分开一点儿John就已经能感觉到两人之间的纽带作用。John本该觉得尴尬，但那才是他渴望的全部，甚至早在他知道自己的身体就是因此而生之前。

“John，我很想和你谈谈你脸上表现出来的各种情感，但那得在我能不急着要你操我之后。”Sherlock漫不经心地说。John的背脊因这不够雅观的话语而一阵颤栗，小腹升起熟悉的震荡感。

John从盘子里又抓了几块饼干，然后握着Sherlock的手，一言不发地拖着他走进卧室。

 

Sherlock的热潮期第三天，最初的急迫已经慢慢消弭，两人的结合对性爱产生了全新的、令人兴奋的作用。比如John不用再看Sherlock一眼就能明白接下来对方到底想要自己怎么干。

此刻，他们正躺在起居室的地板上。（从第二天起他们就觉得卧室太没劲了，反正睡得不多，公寓里任何地方都可供使用。他们认为在餐桌上做感觉最好，而John的椅子则是最糟糕的体验，至于地板，适用于缠绵的，亲昵的性爱。）

John沿着Sherlock的脖子一路吻到他左边的乳头。他轻轻地把那颗蓓蕾含进口中吸吮，同时用一根手指在对方平坦的小腹上摩挲。Sherlock纤细的身体上冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。John用另一只手把他的手腕都扣在了头顶。

“上帝，我真想要你……”John虔诚地说着。

他把一条腿插入Sherlock的两膝间，让他分开腿。坚挺勃起刮过Sherlock身体时给他小腹带来一股电流。John俯下身，放开Sherlock的手腕，然后舔上他的大腿和分身之间的沟槽。他温柔地吸吮Sherlock的会阴，用嘴唇抿住那儿的表皮轻轻拉扯。

浓郁的气息使John的性器不耐地弹跳。他又在Sherlock腿上磨蹭了两下，然后一手抚上对方的腰示意他翻身。

Sherlock转为俯卧的姿势，不受束缚的手臂舒展开来。他的呼吸有点儿快，但身体却是全然放松的样子。John跪坐在他身上，双腿有力地夹在他两侧。他的双手肆意地抚摸那背脊，身侧，品味着指尖下的温软。

低下头，John在Sherlock的后颈印了一吻，然后移到旁边轻舔自己留下的结合标记。Sherlock的身体在这触感下颤栗，发出低沉的呻吟。

John体内流淌过一阵爱意，他情动地轻叹。本能告诉他这是结合的缘故，结合让他分享到Sherlock的一切感受。

他后退，来到Sherlock的脚踝处，然后扶着对方的腰把他拉起来。他让Sherlock双手支撑着地面跪在自己面前。

John伸手到侦探身前，握住他的分身狠狠抚弄了几下，然后另一手朝他的小穴里插进两根手指。

“好……”Sherlock抽着气，脑袋垂在胳膊间摇晃。

John正在垂涎眼前Omega的臀缝，正在欣赏每一次手指进出所带的湿润。热潮逐渐消退之后体液也慢慢减少了，不过John觉得目前还用不上润滑剂。

他小心地抽出手指，将体液涂抹在自己的勃起上。很快Sherlock就因为他停止爱抚而咕哝起来。

“John……快点！”他不耐地喊道。

“好吧，来了！”John好笑地回答着，然后将老二对准Sherlock的穴口。

他用膝盖夹住Sherlock的双腿让他紧紧并拢，然后用三根手指把润滑的体液涂抹在对方的大腿和臀肉上。

慢吞吞地，John向前挺腰，把老二头部顶在Sherlock后方的紧绷曲线上。他放松了夹在对方两侧的腿，然后立即深入到那处火热秘穴中。内部润滑较少，使得John能更多地感受到摩擦。他咬着嘴享受老二上的阻力。抽插得慢而细致，John就那样在另一半体内进出。

他爱怜地将一只手沿着Sherlock的背朝上摸，然后来到象征着两人新关系的那处咬痕上。毫无预警地，John用力按压那点，Sherlock以激烈尖叫满足了他的热情。

John开始加快抽插速度，他发现自己用的力气比想象中要大，但身下的人儿却毫无抱怨之意。他猛烈地律动着，想要进得更深更深，同时，他用双手托住Sherlock的腰不让他动。

“操，真是……”John觉察到Sherlock的手臂也在动，在狠狠地抚慰着他的分身。

“我要到了！”Sherlock说着，呻吟声前所未有地响。

“行，亲爱的。”John一边粗喘一边吃力地回答。他将自己全部抽出，只留头部在里面，然后深呼吸，将精神都集中在此刻的触感之上，然后粗暴地前进，将结部挤入那个紧绷的穴口。

他立刻感觉Sherlock僵硬起来，紧紧吸住他的老二。

“我的。”他低吼，在气喘吁吁的Omega体内一泄如注。他还是维持着跪姿，但Sherlock已经瘫软在地。

一声轻微的，几乎听不见的低语从侦探口中传来：

“你也是我的。”

*  
——  
*

外面天色已经昏暗。一墙之隔的城市喧闹而繁华。Sherlock脑袋枕在John的胸口，就在他的心脏上方。

“从知道有那个可能性的时候起我就想和你结合。”Sherlock轻声说，呼吸吹拂过John腹部的金色毛发。

“我想，从我们相遇的时候起，就已经结合了。”John也同样轻声回答。“我知道自己不会离开你，即使那时你在Angelo餐厅给我发了好人卡。”

“你怎么能那么确定？”

“我对你的感觉从未改变，发生变化的，只有我的想法而已。”John贴着那头卷发低喃。

*  
——  
*

Sherlock的发情期过后两周。他们有了个新案子，而Sherlock也跟之前有了一百八十度大转弯。他总是暴躁地在厨房里走来走去，不停自言自语，还会把现场照片拿起来瞪个几秒钟再摔回桌上。

“什么？是什么？我到底错过了什么？”他尖叫着乱抓自己的头发，看得人都觉得痛了。

通过结合的纽带John能感受到那边传来强烈的恼火与沮丧感。他脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来，胃搅成一团。也许就算喝上一杯茶也无法平复此刻的不安，不过John还是努力尝试了一下，尽管要在Sherlock满桌子暴走的情况下端稳茶碟也好困难。

John坐到自己的椅子上，闭起眼睛。他吸着茶水的香味，强迫自己放松。他有意识地回想起阿富汗的沙漠，飓风，还有明媚的蓝天。他想象脚边窜过一只蜥蜴，然后他的视线也随之飞向远方。

“John。”Sherlock的轻唤将他从意境中拉回现实。John眨巴着眼睛，看见侦探先生在面前惊讶地瞪大眼睛望着他。

“你干了什么？”他好奇地问。

“只是想冷静一下。”John耸肩。

“有效果。对我有效果。”Sherlock震惊地说。

“但愿吧。”John欣然承认了。

Sherlock身影一闪，已经从厨房的椅子上抓起大衣两步跨到门边，头也不回就冲出去了。

“你！太！神！了！John！”他边喊边往楼下跑。

John翻着白眼，从椅子里跳起来跟他跑出去。

“我也有得意的时候。”他嘀咕道，顺手带上了门。

END


End file.
